


A Beautiful Sky

by Moose_likes_the_gay



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dresses, Dressing Room Sex, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Lingerie, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skirts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_likes_the_gay/pseuds/Moose_likes_the_gay
Summary: Alex wants to try something new. He's just not sure how Ryland will feel about it.





	1. A Beautiful Sky

Upon watching Alex pull Ash and Sam to the side after they had finished practice, Ryland carefully watched the three. He couldn't make out much of anything they were saying. He considered himself lucky that Alex is usually an expressive person. At least he had something to work with.

He watched Alex nervously ask them something, resulting in confused glances from the other two. They asked something in return. Alex blushed, shyly answering. What could possibly manage to make Alex this nervous?

Sam and Ash smiled, saying something before nodding in agreement. Alex perked up.

"Really?" He joyfully asked, unaware of how loud he suddenly was. They laughed, agreeing again.

He saw Alex practically skipping towards him and averted his gaze.

"Hey, Ry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go hang out with Ash and Sam for the night. Is that okay?"

Ryland smiled. The combination of his curiosity and Alex's excitement made it impossible to say 'no'. Besides, it's not like they had anything planned.

"Go nuts, Lex."

A huge smile was plastered on Alex's face. "Thanks! I'll be back before midnight!" Alex quickly kissed Ryland, then rushed out the door with Ash and Sam following behind.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Ryland was almost asleep when Alex got home. He had dozed off on the couch, the 'Game Over' screen for the game he was playing illuminating the dark room.

Ryland stood up to stretch. He vaguely saw Alex jump.

Ryland cocked his head. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Alex hid something behind his back. "I just expected you to be asleep by now."

Ryland shrugged. "Figured I would wait until you got back."

"Aww, you didn't have to wait up for me."

Ryland simply shrugged again. He shut off his game, then walked towards Alex. He flinched, his grip tightening on whatever he was hiding. It souded like a shopping bag.

"Right. I'll be sleeping. Join me whenever you like." Ryland trudged into their room. He heard Alex sigh before walking to the bathroom. He joined Ryland shortly after.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Ryland woke up to find Alex missing from his side. The smell of waffles wafted through the air, a telltale sign Alex was making breakfast.

Ryland wandered towards the kitchen, only to freeze in the doorway at the sight of Alex.

He was wearing a sky blue sun dress. A thick white ribbon was tied around his waist, tied into a large bow in the back. The skirt was patterned with white cartoon clouds. He had on a pair of sky blue high tops and white knee high socks. 

Ryland stared for a moment, watching Alex's skirt sway as he methodically prepared breakfast.

Alex turned slightly to grab another ingredient, then jumped and turned completely to look at Ryland. Alex blushed, a nervous smile spreading across his face. He smoothed out his skirt. Ryland gaped at him.

"Uh, whaddya think?" Alex asked anxiously.

Ryland gulped. "I... uh..."

Alex's smile faded. "It's... it's okay if you don't like it." He looked down, picking at the hem of the skirt.

"No, I like it! I... I like it a lot. It's just a bit... unexpected." 

Alex smiled joyfully. "You really mean it?"

"Yeah." Ryland smiled.

Ryland barely had time to brace himself before he had an arm full of Alex.

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it!"

Ryland laughed. "Yeah. It suits you."

Alex grinned proudly. "I chose this one. I hope you like the others!"

"Others? How many did you buy?"

"Five to start with. Sam and Ash said they wanted to go shopping with me again." Alex gasped excitedly. "You can come next time!" 

Ryland backed up. "Oh, no. I don't go shopping."

"C'mon, Ry! It'll be fun! Besides," Alex pressed his body close to Ryland's, tracing a finger along his chest. "If you come with me, I'll let you pick out anything you want for me." Alex grabbed Ryland's hand, slowly moving it along his thigh and up his skirt, until Ryland's hand reached the pair of lace panties he was wearing.

Alex smirked as Ryland shuddered slightly.

"Would you like that? Hmm?" Alex teased.

Ryland nodded, blushing.

Alex pulled away, returning to his normal cheerful demeanor. 

"Yay! Then it's settled."

Ryland nodded. He noticed a small smirk as Alex skipped in the other direction.

Alex was gonna have way too much fun with this.


	2. Pretty in Pink, Lustful in Lavender

The next day, Alex wore a white crop top, a frilly pastel pink skirt, pink and blue candy stripe socks, and his high tops. The skirt barely reached mid-thigh on Alex. Ryland couldn't help but stare at him as he made breakfast. 

"So Sam and Ash will be here later so we can go shopping."

Ryland nodded as he watched Alex awkwardly fumble with a whisk for a moment, before dropping it. His heart skipped a beat as he watched Alex bend over to retrieve it. 

Alex looked back at him. Ryland's face was flushed. Alex smirked, hoping that meant Ryland had caught a glimpse of the pink panties he was wearing just for him.

Alex finished making omelets for the both of them and placed them on the table. He stood in front of Ryland. He was looking down at him, smirking. He bent over slightly, pointing at Ryland's lap.

"Is this seat taken?" 

Ryland gulped. "Um..."

Before Ryland could say anything, Alex sat in his lap. He wriggled his hips as he got comfortable. A smirk spread across his face as he felt Ryland's dick twitch underneath him. He looked back at Ryland. 

"Your little friend there is telling me you're enjoying this."

Ryland blushed. "Shut up."

He nervously reaching around Alex and grabbing his plate. He tried to ignore the weight of Alex in his lap and focused on his food instead. Alex occasionally shifted, wiggling his hips experimentally and almost causing Ryland to drop his plate. It certainly took Ryland longer than normal to finish his food.

Alex repositioned himself, now facing Ryland, smiling confidently.

"So?"

Ryland gulped. "So?"

"Whaddya think about this outfit?"

"It's, um, you're... wow."

Alex giggled. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

Alex stood up, grabbing Ryland by the hand and dragging him to their living room. He playfully pushed Ryland onto their couch, then clambered back into his lap, still facing him.

He wriggled his hips, throwing in an experimental hip thrust. His lips curled upward as he earned a moan from Ryland. Ryland placed his hands on Alex's hips, pulling him closer. 

The two jumped as they heard a knock on their door. Alex frantically climbed off of Ryland and rushed over to the door, smoothing his skirt down as he opened the door. Ryland recognized Ash and Sam's voices coming from the hall.

"Ryland!"

Ryland cleared his throat. "Um, yeah?"

Alex skipped over to him. 

"Ready to go?"

He smiled innocently, like what he had been doing a few moments ago had never happened.

Ryland nodded anxiously. "Yeah."

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Alex held Ryland's hand, pulling him towards the dress section of the store.

Ryland wasn't sure how he felt about the place. It smelled too strongly of perfume and the lights were too bright. 

The four glanced through the variety of dresses. Ryland wasn't sure what to look for.

  
'What would look good on Alex?' He wondered. He glanced over at him.

'Anything.'

He looked through the various dresses and skirts. He took a short, lavender pleated skirt off the rack. It didn't look like it would even reach mid-thigh on Alex. He blushed at the thought of Alex wearing it. He held on to it and continued to look through the racks of clothing.

Alex skipped over to him, holding two dresses and another crop top in his hands. His eyes lit up at the skirt Ryland was holding.

"Ooh! That'll look great with this!" He held up the crop top. It was white, patterned with small, colorful fruit. He also held up a pair of lavender stockings. He smiled wide.

"Sam and Ash are shopping for themselves now, so," He moved closer to Ryland, lowering his voice. "If you saw anything special you'd like to pick out for me, now's your chance."

Ryland silently nodded as Alex took the skirt from his hands.

Ryland looked around the store, nervously eying the lingerie section. Alex, noticing this, grabbed his hand and pulled him in that direction.

Ryland's eyes were immediately drawn to a pair of lavender lace panties with a matching heart keyhole bralette. He took them off the rack, his hands shaking nervously as he handed them to Alex. Alex smiled, adding them to his pile of clothing and leading Ryland to the changing room.

"Stay." Alex entered one of the stalls, leaving Ryland to wait by himself. Only now did he notice how empty the store was. Aside from himself, Alex, Sam, and Ash, there was only one other couple and one employee in the store.

"Alright. Come in." 

Ryland entered the stall, freezing after locking the door behind him. He had expected Alex to be trying on the dresses. Instead, he was sitting on the bench, wearing the lavender panties and bralette Ryland chose, the stockings pulled over his knees.

"How do I look?"

"Y-you look... you look great..."

Alex grinned. "That's sweet. C'mere."

Ryland slowly walked over to him.

In what felt like one swift movement, Alex stood up, pulled Ryland towards him, pushed him onto the bench, and clambered into his lap. He tilted Ryland's head up, pressing a passionate kiss against his lips, his other hand placed firmly on Ryland's thigh.

Ryland was already breathless. He looked up at Alex as he licked his lips. Alex moved his hand, his fingers quickly working to unbutton Ryland's jeans. He began palming  
Ryland's erection through his boxers, grinning as he squirmed underneath him. He pressed another kiss against his lips, swallowing up a deep moan from Ryland.

Alex slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Ryland's boxers, gently stroking him. Alex's spare hand was resting on Ryland hip, holding him in place as Ryland thrusted his hips forward.

They froze as the sound of footsteps approached the stall.

"Hey, we're ready to go, so hurry it up." Ash demanded from outside.

"Okay!" Alex responded, back to his normal, cheerful voice. He waited until they walked off before he moved.

He climbed off of Ryland, rushing over to grab his clothes. Ryland buttoned his pants and tugged his oversized pullover down to hide his erection. Alex pushed Ryland out of the stall.

Ash and Sam stared at him, his face still obviously flushed. He nervously tugged on the hem of his pullover, and waited for Alex to come back out.

Alex exited the stall, clothes in hand, smiling like nothing had ever happened.

"Alright! Let's get going."

They paid for the clothes, then scrambled back to Ash's car. Alex and Ryland sat in the back. Alex watched as Ryland awkwardly shifted. He moved close to Ryland, lifting up his pullover and stroking his clothed erection.

"How about I help you take care of that when we get home, hmm?"

Ryland's breath caught in his throat.

Alex grinned. "Would you like that?"

Ryland nodded, biting his lip as he held back a moan.

Alex pulled away, his normal smile plastered on his face again.

Ryland tugged his pullover back down.

He couldn't get the image of Alex in those panties out of his head. 

He bit back a whimper as his dick twitched from the thought.

This was gonna be a long car ride.


End file.
